


False Start to Alberta Pirates

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Modern Character in Thedas, Reincarnation, Though not obvious - Freeform, Was going to be the story, because it has potential, changed my mind, it just doesn't fit with my pirates, might revisit this idea later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: I refused to remove the heavy manacles upon my wrists until I had no other choice, my power staining the world around me. As I brushed by Solas I couldn't help my hiss of the name he had picked up. "Fen'Harel.""Falon'Din," was his only reply.





	False Start to Alberta Pirates

The heavy manacles sat on my wrists and ankles but I ignored the weight. The advisors whispered about them and Solas frowned while Dorian asked if I wanted them off. I turned them down.

Mom and Dad coming up with the keys made me shake.

"I refuse," I told them. Mom frowned.

"We all removed one set- why can't you?"

"I said no." I replied.

Because it's to dangerous. Because I was friends with him and he will recognize my magic. Because Sam was his friend and she refuses to go near Haven to hide. Because I can't hide it like you.

All were good reasons and they lingered between us.

"We're not what we once were," Dad said in a heavy voice, speaking English. "You-"

"When I first tried to go with only one pair I nearly killed fifty people." I replied. "I said no. I can't risk it."

They sighed but obeyed and left me be, though they did give me the keys.

I swore to never use them.

"So you can remove those shackles but choose not to," Dorian said to me the next day. I overheard you and your parents speaking."

"Me little brother removed one set of his and nearly killed us." I replied. "We threw away the set and now he's 'ddicted to magebane to avoid killin' anyone an' still it doesn't completely dull his magic."

"... I see." Dorian frowned. "So you and your family are extremely powerful mages? Not from an Imperium family?"

"No." I replied shortly and left it at that. He didn't respond after that. Thinking we'd been slaves probably.

I didn't correct him.

-0-

It got out that I wore magic dampening shackles, and Josephine was fielding many comments about how obviously I was against magic and the mages I saved began giving me the side eye. As such, I stepped forward to speak.

"Me family are all powerful mages," I said to the people of Haven. "Me own powers are to much. Nevah got proper control over 'em. It's safer if I don't use 'em." Still people tried to convince me to do so and I refused.

Until the Red Templars came and we were horrifically out matched. We fought and fought but it wasn't like the game. There were to many. Far to many.

It was a split second choice and I removed the key from around my neck quickly.

"Help me get 'em off!" I said to Sera who yanked out the special lock picks they all carried- thinking I didn't know. Once the manacles were off, my power raged and I turned to the field of dead, lifting my hands as I heard Solas choke.

The dead rose, spirits inhabiting them as they got up to fight.

"The Chantry!" I shouted, pointing and ignoring the looks. We booked it, me still carrying the manacles. When inside we hashed out a plan as I pressed the shackles into Leo's hands.

Solas still stared and I couldn't help my hiss as I walked by.

"Fen'Harel."

"Falon'Din," he breathed right back.

-0-

"Telling him was stupid," Leo said when I woke up, speaking English. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Dorian is across the camp and I made sure none of the spies around here can speak this language."

"It was either reveal myself or die. And we all know he knows my power." I muttered. "He try anything?"

"Nah, mostly stared. I flared a little magic and he gave me the wide eyes so whatever." Leo replied, shrugging. I smiled at him. Once my twin, now my younger brother, Dirthamen was as ever blunt and full of secrets and knowledge. And still a bit of a prankster.

"Did you contact anyone else?" I asked.

"Through the Fade yeah. Sam said she'll come to knock Solas head off and Calum said he'd come to watch." I nodded. Sam who had once been Mythal- and not the twisted ugly version that part of her had become in Flemeth- had issues with Solas I did not want to touch. Calum, who had once been June, was not as interested in revenge but wished to watch in glee. "Mom and Dad want us to come to them."

Mom- once Andruil- and Dad- once a Forgotten One who shunned his old name- were probably the ones most interested in ripping apart Fen'Harel but worried over us more.

"He was my friend once," I said softly.

"He did not look into how you suddenly turned," Leo pointed out. "He just accepted you were evil without thought."

"Well I was..." I motioned aggressively. I didn't bring up how I had been his Master once. I didn't mention how I had only freed him because he amused me. I didn't mention how I used to kill my slaves for experiments.

"Point... but your turning was so off. We all thought so and then..." Leo shuddered and dug into his pocket. I grimaced as he pulled out the magebane. His only way to dull the more subtle powers of his. Or the memories.

"I hate him the most, but Pride..." I sheugged. "I'll chat with him."

"You were always soft-" Leo broke off and made a face. Just then Gisselle came in and I had to deal with her and the singing. Afterwards I tracked down Solas.

"Solas," I said casually, walking up to him and adjusting my manacles again. He jerked and turned to me.

"... Tori." He replied.

"Do you know what it's like to be put under magical control?" I asked him. He frowned in confusion. "What it's like to be screaming for someone to hear you on the inside but no one listens? To be a puppet for someone stronger? For your own fucking father?" I asked, speaking Elvhen, true Elvhen.

"... no..." Solas whispered in horror.  
  
"Yes, me, June, Andruil, Dirthamen... we all fell under his control." I said to Solas. "A battle with the Others he wished to win and we had no interest in because we thought it stupid." Solas looked sick.

"I didn't... I should have..."

"If you ask Leo yes you should have." I said. "Or Calum or Sam or my Mom but they're more bitter about it all. Dad was a Forgotten One as the Dalish call them and he barely knew you. Just wants you dead for destroying us."

"All of your family..." Solas asked, shocked.

"Yes. I'm not telling you how but I bet you know who Leo is." I said to Solas who nodded.

"The magebane is to block his ability to discover secrets, correct?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Nightmares to. Imagine one of us becoming an Abomination, that would be horrific." I chuckled.

"You don't blame me for not seeing?" He asked me cautiously.

"No. Sam didn't either and we forgave her. I think they're all pissed at the Veil thing, I know I am." I gave him a nasty look. He looked back impassively.

"It was the only way-"

"Bullshit." I said flatly. "You just wanted to punish us for killing her! You have zero fucking shits about the other elves running around until she died and you needed a way to get back at us! Creating the fucking Veil was your way of doing so!"

"What you were doing was wrong-"

"YEH DON' THINK AH KNOW THAT?" I shouted in Trade, defaulting in my anger.

"You never-"

"No, yeh don' git ta speak tha' language. Yeh don' deserve it." I hissed. "I owned slaves, I was a fuckin' monster I admit it. We all were. But yer actions were shit."

"What would you have me do Falon'Din-" Solas asked in a loud voice himself.

"I ain't him anymore." I snapped. "Woke up when Elgar'Na order me ta wake up Mythal's spirit."

"True necromancy is impossible." Solas said, looking shocked.

"Fifteen thousand elves died." I said in answer. "Woke up her spirit, yeah, but didn' work righ'. He wanted ta convince yer followers that yeh were a liar. Get her ta vouch fee 'im." I shook my head. "Didn' work right."

"Flemeth I believe she is called now." Solas said.

"Twist part of her yeh." I agreed. "Magic backlash broke his control. Managed to do somethin' similar for the others and we were gonna fight 'im but you..."

"Created the Veil." Solas said softly.

"Yeah. We were tapped." I shuddered at the memory. It was awful, remembering how we were locked away and unable to connect with the world around us. Not really. "Forgotten Ones figured a way out so we jumped in. But... messed up. Kept reincarnatin'. Da was an Old God in Tevinter for a looooong time, yeah? Became an Archdemon, got killed. Ma was a follower of Andraste, Calum was a Magister... just kep' goin'."

"I'm sorry." Solas whispered. I snorted.

"Sorry means shit. Yeh sad for yerself. Yeh wake up and find the world changed, righ'? And yeh hate it so yeh give yer fuckin' orb away ta a crazy dick who followed Da like he was-"

"He was Dumat?" Solas asked and I gave him a dirty look while he tried to remember which of the Others had control over Silence.

"Shut it." I said. "Yeh give yer orb ta 'im and shit happens. I pick up the stupi'-" I looked down at my hand and frowned, noticing the Mark was dimmer. "Huh... me magic must've absorbed it or somethin'."

"It makes sense. We have similar wave lengths of magic." Solas said, eyeing my hand. "Given you were my master once."

"Yeah." I grimaced. "Understan' if it don' mean much but imma sorry 'bout..." I make a motion with my hand.

"I... don't know if I can forgive you." Solas said, looking pained. I shrugged.

"Don' blame yeh." I turned around sighing. "Me lab should be 'round here somewhere. I'll lead us ta-"

"No." Solas said. "Your lab was disgusting. I have a place a few days north." I nodded, knowing what he meant.

"Alrigh'... Solas. I ain't gonna trust yeh, imma destroy the stupi' orb when I git it." Solas frowned and gave me a look. "Past is dead Solas. Leave it like tha'."

"I can't." He admitted. I shook my head.

"We'll stop yeh."

"You can try." He answered as I walked away.

We could.

**Author's Note:**

> As kinda mentioned in the notes this is a false start/idea for my Pirate MCIT thing. I thought it would be interesting and it honestly is but I didn't feel like it worked with what I was trying to build with the pirates and as well I stumbled upon another idea I had to run with for my pirates. 
> 
> Basic idea is that they are sent to Thedas and remember their past lives. Leo and Sam decide to pose as mages because they like magic to much while the rest hide all their magic. Mom and Dad and Calum aren't as powerful as Tori is because of the fact that Tori is the one to create the spell to send their souls into other bodies. As well, Solas was Tori's slave before and considered Tori a friend after Falon'Din freed him. As such Tori is terrified of Solas discovering that they are Falon'Din because of their magic. Leo didn't interact much with Solas before so it's less risky for him. 
> 
> As well- Tori does not kill or drive Solas away because they're aware that doing so is ridiculous. Solas is useful right now and a part of them does still consider Solas a friend. It's possibly they can potentially rebuild their friendship but they both know how it ends.


End file.
